User talk:PyrrhusMotP
Greetings (inb4 Pitcat) Welcome to the wiki! I, Gonel the First, heartily welcome to the wiki! If you have any questions, be sure to check out the Manual of Style, and if you have any questions beyond that, feel free to leave a message on the talk pages of either the administration or myself. Finally, be sure to join us on chat whenever you feel like it. I see you have located the 2016 April Fool's joke. Just be careful not to hang around that blog too long; Krana make a sticky mess on your face and they're hard to get off. [[User:ToaGonel|'Gonel']] [[User Talk:ToaGonel|'was']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'here']] on 16:08, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Here is how you change your username: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Changing_your_username You have only one chance to change your username. Talk | Stories'' '' '' Well, Bub beat me to it, but I'd still like to say welcome! It's always a pleasure receieving more users on this wiki, and I look forward to your contributions, be they social or page-related. Hope to see you in chat! [[User:Pitcat|'From']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'The']] 15:41, April 22, 2016 (UTC) I happened to see your message from your last edit on Pyrrhus. Would you like me to wikify it for you? [[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 15:08, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Although I see I see Gonel has already offered to help with your page (I'd reccomend accecpting his offer, btw), I think you should probably take a look at the Layout Guide and Manual of Style (links are in the Wikify template), as that appears to be the main issue. Once the page is properly set up, you'll probably have it long enough to de-stub it. If the Layout Guide and MoS don't help enough, try looking at other peoples' pages. Users such as Vorred, BobTheDoctor27, and Invader39 are likely to be good examples (and I'm sure others as well). Also, you can always leave a message on a staff member or older member's talk page, most, if not all, of us are always willing to help :). Pyrrhus:PyrrhusMotP (talk) 19:31, June 6, 2016 (UTC)Anybody who can help, please HELP ME WIKIFY HIM I WANT TO INTIGRATE HIM INTO BEING He was practiccaly just created tho I (---------------) I In other words, yes thank you SOOOOOOO much Hi there, Pyrrhus. Just wanted to drop a quick message to clarify how talk pages work. When a comment gets posted on your talk page, it's best to reply on that person's talk page rather than continue writing on your own talk page. It does fragment the conversation, somewhat, but it's just the way things are. Hope you're settling in well! Pyrrhus Your page is looking a lot better now, however it is still just below the stub boundary of a character page (2000 bytes, check the archives to see the size of the page). It is also lacking a biography/history section, though adding one (even if it's short) should get you above the stub boundary and once this section is filled out the wikify template can also be removed. I would also suggest you rearrange the forms and personality sections so that they could both be included in an 'abilities and traits' section, I'd be happy to help with these changes though I have to get going now so if you're happy to wait a few hours leave a message on my talk page, or you could ask someone else or attempt it yourself :P Alright, bear with me if you've already seen some of these, but for reference, I'll put all these hyperlinks here. First of all, I was able to dig up a few videos I watched a few months ago when I'd just joined. This video will show you how to use templates and this will show you how to edit pages (it demonstrates the classic editor which is used only on talk pages nowadays, but you could probably use that video to figure out the newer editor). You've probably already seen it, but you can use CBW's Manual of Style for information on this particular wiki. This page shows you how to catagorize your pages. Finally, this category page shows you all the different types of infoboxes we have. If you learn best by example (as I do) feel free to hit the "Carve" or "Classic Editor" buttons on any of my pages and look at the setup or the source that way. I hope these links help, and if you have any further questions, then, as has been said above, feel free to leave questions on the talk pages of either anyone in the administration or me (although just about anyone would be happy to help). As I said before, feel free to join us on chat. If you'd like to get answers quickly and easily, chat would allow for more immediate answers. [[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK''']] 14:28, June 7, 2016 (UTC) I've made the changes to Pyrrhus, now you just need to fill in at least a little of his history and a bit about his personality, then the stub and wikify templates can be removed. Looks good, well done with getting the page up to wiki standards!